


the best physical exam ever

by discount_tsuyu (orphan_account)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Nurse - Freeform, Nurse kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/discount_tsuyu
Summary: Nurse Kaname will see you, now!





	the best physical exam ever

**Author's Note:**

> Kebdoebeienekdbdfifb

You shifted warily against the uncomfortable plush seats of the waiting room at the local clinic you lived near. You were sure and completely adamant about having the flu, your symptoms tearing you apart hot flash after cold sweat, your legs barely functioning. You legitimately felt as if your body was breaking down, and you know you had to see someone. No matter the cost. Besides, you had insurance.

 

The lady sitting next to you cleared her throat loudly, huffing and puffing as she scrolled through her phone. She was quite overweight and her double chin was prominent as she stared down at the screen settled in her hand. You jerked slightly when a younger looking woman pushed through the sliding door and called out your last name, her pink clipboard in hand. You stood from where you sat, sliding your purse onto your shoulder.

 

“That’s me!” You gave her a warm smile which she kindly returned, stepping aside as she held the door open for you.

 

“Nurse Kaname will see you now.” She said as you followed her down the long and narrow hall. The walls were a light blue, lined with musical notes, and pianos. (Stickers, of course.) You sniffed, dragging your fingers across the cello sticker that was on the verge of peeling off of the wall-paint. The lady led you into a small room, but you were surprised when you walked through and the walls were not blue, but a light pink. The paint was lined with hello kitty stickers and other such cute objects. Even the waste basket was pink! You heavily admired the aesthetic before smiling at the girl once more and sitting down on the pink chair that sat in the corner of the room.

 

As you were in the middle of slipping off your sneakers, the door opened and a girl stepped into the room. She shut the door behind her and you took note of how delicately she turned the lock.

 

Wait, _why was she locking the door?_

 

She wasn’t wearing the usual scrubs, either. At first glance, you could’ve sworn she had just visited a costume shop; decked out in the average slutty nurse outfit. Her cotton dress was tight against her small frame and she wore a bright pink garter belt along with her cute nurse hat sitting on top of her pink hair.

 

 _She’s so cute._ You thought. Of course, you mentally kicked yourself for ever thinking that, it would be super unprofessional but…no!

 

 _You have the flu! But…why is she wearing that? And_ why _did she lock the door?_

“I see you’re already making yourself at home!” She laughed, giving you the brightest and most heartwarming smile you had ever seen. You were almost certain a smile like that could cure cancer.

 

“Oh, sorry.” You said, quickly. A blush spread across your cheeks when you leaned down to slip the rest of your left sneaker off and you turned to look up at Ms. Kaname for a split second. You gasped. She had completely bent over, allowing you full view of her ass and thick white panties. Your heart sped up as she stood up straight and spun around to face you.

 

“It’s okay! Don’t worry about it! And, sorry about that, I dropped my pen.” Her voice was so nice and soothing. You bit your lip when she squatted down to open one of the drawers lining the wall next to the sink. She pulled out a small blue bag and gestured over to the bed, where you both joined together. She still held that bright smile as she wrapped the velcro around your arm. Her dress was smothering her tits and you stifled a whine when she adjusted the top, giving you a peak at what little cleavage she did have.

 

“Okay, I’m just going to check your blood pressure, now. This is going to be a _little tight._ Is that alright?” Her voice was rather sultry nearing the end of that sentence but you didn’t mind and apparently neither did she as she pressed a few buttons on the machine next to you, the bag filling. You lost feeling in your arm for a few seconds before the bag was deflating and Ms. Kaname was sliding it down your arm. While she used one hand to do that, the other came up to your shoulder and squeezed it slightly, later sliding down to meet your hand. Goosebumps crawled across your skin as she looked up at you, her fingers tracing the palm of your right hand. Her eyes were mesmerizing and you soon found yourself lost in them before she winked at you, breaking you free of your trance.

 

“You’re here for your physical examination, right?” She asked, her fingers still lightly sliding across the pads of your fingertips, bending them at the joints every now and then.

 

_No, I’m not._

“Yes.” You squeaked. A giggle bubbled up in her throat.

 

_I’m here because I have the flu._

“Well, _what_ _kind_ of physical examination is it?” She asked, dropping down to the floor, her ass pointed outward as she began to push and pull at the skin on your calves, bending your knee in and out. Her hands were careful, completely steady. Her eyes shot up to look at you expectantly.

 

“Um, it’s a…regular physical exam? What other types are there besides-“

 

You gasped, the sensation of her hands traveling under your skirt and over your inner thighs was incredible and sent shivers up your spine.

 

“Oh, I see! You want a _full body examination!_ ” She flashed a cheeky grin your direction and you smiled back awkwardly, taking the hint. Her hands slid out from under your skirt and closed around your hips as she began to push a prod the tissue there. Your muscles were flush against her fingers as she softly massaged your pelvic region.

 

“Does this hurt at all?” She asked, her voice light and breathy. You shook your head. You stared up at her, her face intense with concentration as she slid her hands around your backside and pushed against your lower back.

 

“This?”

 

“No.”

 

Although this was extremely unprofessional, Ms. Kaname was acting oddly professional for the situation she was in. Her brows knit together as she continued to feel you up, pinching here and there. When you would whine or moan, she would giggle at you and give you a warm smile. You felt like you were falling in love with this girl. Eventually her hands were back down, near the ends of your skirt and she was pushing you by the tummy back down onto the bed. You scooted upwards, holding your breath in anticipation as she climbed on top to join you.

 

“This is the fun part! Don’t worry,” She whispered, “I’m going to make you feel allll better!” You swallowed thickly, your face hot and your hands and thighs slick with sweat as she hovered over you, her bangs and pigtails falling in her face. She had each of her legs on either side of your waist, one hand down by your skirt, teasing the skin as her fingers barely brushed against your skin. Her other hand was planted firmly next to your head. She leaned down and in no time you two were making out.

 

The only thing that could be heard in the room in that moment, at that point in time was the smack of your lips pressing against each other and the panting of both you and Ms. Kaname whenever you two broke away for air. She bit your bottom lip, pulling it in between her teeth before sliding down to focus on your jaw. While one hand entangled itself in your hair, the other was creeping it’s way up your thigh and under the hem of your panties. 

 

You had to admit, this _was_ a bit odd. What was odder though, was the fact that no one besides you seemed to have noticed the outfit that Ms. Kaname wore, let alone the actions portrayed that were obviously influenced by the skin tight dress. You could have been wrong about the assumption you made next, but by now, it seemed much more plausible than any other by far.

 

Did she request to see _you,_ specifically, on _purpose?_

 

You whined, her fingers dipping down between your folds, pushing up against the sensitive skin there.

 

“Wow, you look pretty healthy to me!” She exclaimed, a big grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. Although, the gesture seemed kind, there was a sort of smugness pooling in her eyes and you could tell she was getting some sort of satisfaction watching you writhe and squirm underneath her. For someone with such an innocent demeanor, she sure was crude. You clenched subconsciously when she slid one finger into your slit, testing the waters. Literally. You were soaking wet. A quiet noise escaped her throat and you were slightly confused until you realized that she was laughing at you.

 

“Sorry, I just can’t believe you’re so wet! For a complete stranger, too!” When she sat up and you got a good look at her face, the color drained from yours, only a bit but-

 

The look she then flashed was so utterly _condescending,_ you froze then and there in place, your mouth agape.

 

“ _It’s pretty pathetic._ ”

 

_Oh my god._

_Oh my god._

**_God._ **

 

There _was_ a reason that you were in this room, with this girl. With this ‘nurse’. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it but, Ms. Kaname was definitely not your nurse, that was for sure. In fact she wasn’t a nurse at all.

 

And from the look on her face, her lips forming a firm line as she glared down at you, she knew it just as well as you did. And you were pretty sure she knew that _you_ knew.

 

“Not quite, not anymore, at least.” She whispered. But it wasn’t her voice anymore, the voice that fell through her lips and pushed its way past your ears was much deeper, much smoother, and much more unpleasant than the last. A blink and Ms. Kaname was no longer kneeling before you.

 

Neither were you laying flat atop the bed. You were sitting right as you were, leaning over as you began to slip your sneakers off before the door opened and an older looking man pushed through.

 

_You’re fine. She made you feel better, didn’t she?_

 

You frowned, sitting up straight and turning your palm face up, your fingers unfolding to reveal a single black feather. She wasn’t wrong. You felt much better, in fact, it was as if you never had the flu in the first place. You quickly stood, rushing out of the room.

 

The last thing you heard before you shut the door to your car was Ms. Kaname’s laughter; distant but just as haunting.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best writing sorry. This sucks.


End file.
